Defense Lab
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Passive Defense Bonus *The Defense Lab starting at Level 11 provides a Passive Defensive Buff : **Applied to all Units in the Base Defender Platoon. Production & Upgrade Level Limits Turrets ( Standard ) ---- Command Turrets ---- Heavy Turrets ---- Missiles ---- Defensive Rockets ---- Related Missions Update History *The added Support Turrets in the . *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 25 in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for levels 9 - 20 in the . *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The reduced its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The Defense Lab received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Defense Lab received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Defense Lab's added the Fire Bomb Artillery to Turret in the Game Update of July 14, 2015 . *The Defense Lab's added the Overwatch Launcher to the Heavy Turrets tab in the Game Update of Jul 07, 2015. *The Defense Lab's added the Heavy Turrets tab in the Game Update of Jul 07, 2015. *The Defense Lab renamed Unique Turrets to Command Turrets in the Game Update of *The Defense Lab added Microwave Turret to Turrets during Operation: Scorched Earth - ( Feb 15, 2015 ) *The Defense Lab added 2 new Unique Turrets in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 . **The Flood Turret and Storm Turret *The Defense Lab ''received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015. *The ''Defense Lab added Flame Cannon to Turrets during Operation: Dragon's Oath - ( Nov 26, 2014 ) *The Defense Lab's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Defense Lab's added 2 new Turrets to Turrets in the Game Update of September 10, 2014 . **The AA Ion Turret and Ion Turret *The Defense Lab's added the AA Plasma Turret to Turrets in the Game Update of July 31, 2014 . *The Defense Lab's added the Blitz Turret to Unique Turrets in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 . *The Defense Lab's added the Unique Turrets tab in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014 . *The Defense Lab had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013 *The Defense Lab added Napalm Turret to Turrets during Operation: Warlord - ( Mar 14, 2013 ) *The Defense Lab added the Cryo Turret to Turrets in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Defense Lab added the Shock Turret to Turrets during Operation: Shockwave - ( Dec 6, 2012 ) *The Defense Lab added the Laser Turret to Turrets in the Game Update of Nov 15, 2012. *The Defense Lab added 2 Turrets to Turrets during Operation: Undead Harvest - ( Oct 26, 2012 ). **The Plasma Turret and Rocket Barrage Turret *The Defense Lab was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 19, 2012. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *Once a Turret is Unlocked or Upgraded the Dozer must be used to mount it onto a Defense Platform. *Upgrading a Turret in the Defense Lab will not change the Level of Turrets that have been already placed on a Defense Platform. The old Level Turrets must be exchanged for the newly upgraded Levels. *Upgrading Turrets, Missiles or Rockets in the Defense Lab does not generate Experience Points. *The Defense Lab only uses Power when upgrading a Turret, Missile or Rocket. *The Defense Lab was introduced along with the Flak Gun Turret, the Hellfire Turret and Dynamic Turrets which created a two part Turret / Defense Platform system. *The Defense Lab has a 6 x 5 Structure Footprint. *''Building Code : 8'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/19/12 ) - Introducing: Dynamic Turrets ( Official ) - Introduction of Defense Lab. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - Command Center Level 11 ( Official ) - Level 11 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 09/27/17 ) - Introducing Support Turrets ( Official ) Gallery DefenseLab-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message DefenseLab-Lv05-Message.png|Level 5 Message Def Lab Lv10.png|Level 10 Message DefenseLab-Lv11-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint ( 6 x 5 ) Level 11 Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 10-19-2012.png|Game Update : Oct. 19, 2012 Introduction GameUpdate-02-04-2015.png|Game Update : Feb 04, 2015 Level 11 Upgrade GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2015 Level 12 Upgrade GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 13 Upgrade GameUpdate 12-22-2016.png|Game Update: Dec 22, 2016 Level 20 Upgrade old turret art on defense lab menu panel.jpg|Old Turret Art On Level 5 Defense Lab Menu Panel Video Navigation Category:Defenses Category:Buildings-Defense Category:A to Z